1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to drill bits, and more particularly to impregnated drill bits and the methods for the manufacture of such drill bits.
2. Background Art
An earth-boring drill bit is typically mounted on the lower end of a drill string and is rotated by rotating the drill string at the surface or by actuation of downhole motors or turbines, or by both methods. When weight is applied to the drill string, the rotating drill bit engages the earth formation and proceeds to form a borehole along a predetermined path toward a target zone.
Different types of bits work more efficiently against different formation hardnesses. For example, bits containing inserts that are designed to shear the formation frequently drill formations that range from soft to medium hard. These inserts often have polycrystalline diamond compacts (PDC's) as their cutting faces.
Roller cone bits are efficient and effective for drilling through formation materials that are of medium to hard hardness. The mechanism for drilling with a roller cone bit is primarily a crushing and gouging action, in which the inserts of the rotating cones are impacted against the formation material. This action compresses the material beyond its compressive strength and allows the bit to cut through the formation.
For still harder materials, the mechanism for drilling changes from shearing to abrasion. For abrasive drilling, bits having fixed, abrasive elements are preferred. While bits having abrasive polycrystalline diamond cutting elements are known to be effective in some formations, they have been found to be less effective for hard, very abrasive formations such as sandstone. For these hard formations, cutting structures that comprise particulate diamond, or diamond grit, impregnated in a supporting matrix are effective. In the discussion that follows, components of this type are referred to as “diamond impregnated.”
Diamond impregnated drill bits are commonly used for boring holes in very hard or abrasive rock formations. The cutting face of such bits contains natural or synthetic diamonds distributed within a supporting material to form an abrasive layer. During operation of the drill bit, diamonds within the abrasive layer are gradually exposed as the supporting material is worn away. The continuous exposure of new diamonds by wear of the supporting material on the cutting face is the fundamental functional principle for impregnated drill bits.
The construction of the abrasive layer is of critical importance to the performance of diamond impregnated drill bits. The abrasive layer typically contains diamonds and/or other super-hard materials distributed within a suitable supporting material. The supporting material must have specifically controlled physical and mechanical properties in order to expose diamonds at the proper rate.
Metal-matrix composites are commonly used for the supporting material because the specific properties can be controlled by modifying the processing or components. The metal-matrix usually combines a hard particulate phase with a ductile metallic phase. The hard phase often consists of tungsten carbide and other refractory or ceramic compounds. Copper or other nonferrous alloys are typically used for the metallic binder phase. Common powder metallurgical methods, such as hot-pressing, sintering, and infiltration are used to form the components of the supporting material into a metal-matrix composite. Specific changes in the quantities of the components and the subsequent processing allow control of the hardness, toughness, erosion and abrasion resistance, and other properties of the matrix.
Proper movement of fluid used to remove the rock cuttings and cool the exposed diamonds is important for the proper function and performance of diamond impregnated bits. The cutting face of a diamond impregnated bit typically includes an arrangement of recessed fluid paths intended to promote uniform flow from a central plenum to the periphery of the bit. The fluid paths usually divide the abrasive layer into distinct raised ribs with diamonds exposed on the tops of the ribs. The fluid provides cooling for the exposed diamonds and forms a slurry with the rock cuttings. The slurry must travel across the top of the rib before reentering the fluid paths, which contributes to wear of the supporting material.
An example of a prior art diamond impregnated drill bit is shown in FIG. 1. The impregnated bit 10 includes a bit body 12 and a plurality of ribs 14 that are formed in the bit body 12. The ribs 14 are separated by channels 16 that enable drilling fluid to flow between and both clean and cool the ribs 14. The ribs 14 are typically arranged in groups 20 where a gap 18 between groups 20 is typically formed by removing or omitting at least a portion of a rib 14. The gaps 18, which may be referred to as “fluid courses,” are positioned to provide additional flow channels for drilling fluid and to provide a passage for formation cuttings to travel past the drill bit 10 toward the surface of a wellbore (not shown).
Impregnated bits are typically made from a solid body of matrix material formed by any one of a number of powder metallurgy processes known in the art. During the powder metallurgy process, abrasive particles and a matrix powder are infiltrated with a molten binder material. Upon cooling, the bit body includes the binder material, matrix material, and the abrasive particles suspended both near and on the surface of the drill bit. The abrasive particles typically include small particles of natural or synthetic diamond. Synthetic diamond used in diamond impregnated drill bits is typically in the form of single crystals. However, thermally stable polycrystalline diamond (TSP) particles may also be used.
In one impregnated bit forming process, the shank of the bit is supported in its proper position in the mold cavity along with any other necessary formers, e.g. those used to form holes to receive fluid nozzles. The remainder of the cavity is filled with a charge of tungsten carbide powder. Finally, a binder, and more specifically an infiltrant, typically a nickel brass copper based alloy, is placed on top of the charge of powder. The mold is then heated sufficiently to melt the infiltrant and held at an elevated temperature for a sufficient period to allow it to flow into and bind the powder matrix or matrix and segments. For example, the bit body may be held at an elevated temperature (>1800° F.) for a period on the order of 0.75 to 2.5 hours, depending on the size of the bit body, during the infiltration process.
By this process, a monolithic bit body that incorporates the desired components is formed. One method for forming such a bit structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,202 (the '202 patent), which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and is hereby incorporated by reference.
Referring now to FIG. 2, a drill bit 22 in accordance with the '202 patent comprises a shank 24 and a crown 26. Shank 24 is typically formed of steel and includes a threaded pin 28 for attachment to a drill string. Crown 26 has a cutting face 29 and outer side surface 30. According to one embodiment, crown 26 is formed by infiltrating a mass of tungsten-carbide powder impregnated with synthetic or natural diamond, as described above.
Crown 26 may include various surface features, such as raised ridges 32. Preferably, formers are included during the manufacturing process so that the infiltrated, diamond-impregnated crown includes a plurality of holes or sockets 34 that are sized and shaped to receive a corresponding plurality of diamond-impregnated inserts 36. Once crown 26 is formed, inserts 36 are mounted in the sockets 34 and affixed by any suitable method, such as brazing, adhesive, mechanical means such as interference fit, or the like. As shown in FIG. 2, the sockets can each be substantially perpendicular to the surface of the crown. Alternatively, and as shown in FIG. 2, holes 34 can be inclined with respect to the surface of the crown 26. In this embodiment, the sockets are inclined such that inserts 36 are oriented substantially in the direction of rotation of the bit, so as to enhance cutting.
To form such bits using a powder metallurgy process, as described above, abrasive particles (often diamonds) are placed in a mold, which is then packed with a matrix powder, and infiltrated with a molten binder material to result in the abrasive particles suspended both near and on the surface of the drill bit. In packing the matrix powder materials into the mold, the geometry of the bit (and thus mold) make it difficult to place different matrix materials in different regions of a bit because there is little or no control over powder locations in the mold during assembly, particularly around curved surfaces (shoulder and gage). Thus, a single matrix powder material is typically selected for use in packing the entire bit. Typically, a softer matrix material may be selected so allow for higher rate of penetrations to be achieved, due to the relative easier wear of the matrix material in exposing the diamonds for cutting. However, it may be preferable to use not as soft as a material or the shoulder or gage of the bit may wear down prematurely. Further, too hard of a matrix material would likely create a brittle cone, nose and shoulder area of the bit, resulting in rib cracking and breakage. Thus, frequently, to allow for the use of such softer materials (for ROP), diamond inserts (including diamond impregnated inserts such as the type discussed in the '202 patent described above, PCD inserts or TSP wafers) are frequently brazed or cast into the gage area. However, for extremely abrasive formations or horizontal drilling applications, for example, the use of softer materials (desired for ROP) may still result in premature wearing away, which may lead to pull-out of the inserts or diamond grit particles (due to an increased load) or wear of the gage to an “under-gage” status.
Accordingly, there exists a continuing need for improvements in diamond impregnated cutting structures to improve rate of penetration without sacrificing durability.